


Destiny Calls Us The Future Is Ours

by Omegawolf1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegawolf1999/pseuds/Omegawolf1999
Summary: What if Emma had support from someone who knew her before the Savior mess and had previous experience with magic?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Emma Swan
Kudos: 10





	Destiny Calls Us The Future Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I have ADD, ADHD, dysgraphia and dyslexia.  
> I would like to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, and a plot that will probably make no sense because I am incapable of creating a storyline and sticking to it.  
> If you see any mistakes or something that doesn’t make sense please feel free to let me know.

I woke up to my phone ringing and looked at the clock on the bedside noting that it was almost 3 in the morning

“Hello”I said without looking at the caller ID,“Hey Har it’s me” a tired voice responds.

“Emma what’s wrong are you OK?”I question noting how run down she sounded.

“I’m fine but something happened,” Emma Sounded nervous and unsure, making me want to reassure her but until I knew what was wrong I couldn’t help and told her so.

“Well after you hung up on my birthday I heard a knock on the door and when I answered it was a little boy that swore he was my son. He ran away from home to bring me to his town that he believes is under a curse, and that I am the only one who can break it...” she then went on to tell me about her last few days,ending with her staying with a schoolteacher who Henry believes is her mother. 

“I know I should’ve called you before now but everything just got so crazy-“ I cut her off “don’t worry about me, I will be there in two days just let me finish up here. You knew about magic before this so give Henry a chance. Once I get there I will sit down with the mayor and figure this out you just focus on getting to know Henry...” we talked for another hour or so before saying our goodbyes after hanging up I looked at the time and decided to call Kreature.

“Grab my notes on the last Wizengamot meeting I want to get the last of my paperwork done so I can go home early, somethings come up with Emma” the elf snapped his fingers and a thick stack of parchment appeared on the desk in my room I went over and started, thinking, the sooner I get this done the sooner I can get to Emma.


End file.
